Choco Mountain
by MarioMario54321
Summary: Mario and Luigi find out the secret of Choco Mountain, and then they visit a chocolate factory, but with the secret stay safe?


**Choco Mountain**

**by MarioMario54321**

Choco Mountain is one of the race tracks from Mario Kart 64. And it's also in Mario Kart DS as a retro track. Called "N64 Choco Mountain". It has the same music as the two Battle Mode stages, Battle Fort and Double Deck in Mario Kart 64.

One day, Mario was exploring Choco Mountain alone.

Mario: You know, I always wondered why it was called Choco Mountain.

Then Mario came into the area with the falling boulders.

Mario: Whoa! Gotta be careful here!

But unfortunately for him, a boulder fell on top of Mario's head.

Mario: Mamma-mia!

But to his surprise, Mario was able to smash the boulder with his fist, breaking blocks to get the coins and other items out was good exercise.

Mario: Yes!

But as Mario said "Yes!", his mouth was open, and at that instant, one of the smashed remains of the boulder went into his mouth.

Mario (muffled): What the......

To his surprise, the smashed remain tasted like chocolate. He chewed it, then swallowed it.

Mario: Well, that's weird! No way a rock boulder like that could taste so good! I mean, it's made of rock! Just like some people believe the moon is made of cheese. Which it isn't.

Mario headed back from the mountain, and back to his house.

Luigi: So Mario, how was your day?

Mario: Well, my visit to Choco Mountain was good, except for this one thing that I found unusual.

Luigi: What?

Mario: A boulder landed on my head, and I smashed it to bits with my fist, since getting coins and other things out of blocks is good practice. And guess what!

Luigi: What?

Mario: One of the bits of the boulder went into my mouth and it tasted like chocolate!

Luigi: Well, that IS weird.

Mario: Yeah.

Luigi: _(Hmm, I thinking I'm starting to realize why they call it Choco Mountain.)_

Mario: Luigi, do you believe that was someone from above who made a boulder out of chocolate, and threw it at me? Or is the mountain itself really made of chocolate?

Luigi: I don't know. Not a lot of people can get up to the area where falling ricks come from. Especially since that area is so unstable, that it's actually the reason that rocks fall from the area.

Mario: I see. Wanna go take a look for yourself?

Luigi: Ok. We'll both go!

Mario: Ok.

The next day, Mario and Luigi both went to Choco Mountain.

Mario: Ok Luigi. This is the exact spot where I was when that chocolate boulder came to me.

Mario points to the exact spot he was yesterday.

Luigi: I see.

Luigi loks up, and he sees nothing but falling boulders.

Luigi: I'm gonna go take a close look, it'll be dangerous, but hold on.

Mario: YOU hold on! Why are you gonna go up there when we can just do this?

Mario takes a piece of the mountain and eats it. Then he bursts into amazement.

Mario: Luigi! The Mountain! It really is chocolate!

Luigi: Yeah right.

Mario: You gotta believe me! Just because the moon isn't made of cheese doesn't mean that this mountain isn't made of Chocolate! They don't call it Choco Mountain for nothing, you know!

Luigi: Hmm, well, when you mention chocolate, the name does make more sense.

Luigi takes a piece of the mountain and puts it into his mouth.

Luigi: Wow! You're right! It really is chocolate!

Mario: Yeah! Just think, we could gather all this up, and sell it. We'll be rich!

Luigi: As much as I'd like to do that, besides finding out this mountain is chocolate, there's something else I always wanted to know.........

Luigi drags Mario over to the Mushroom Kingdom Chocolate Factory.

Mario: Why are we going to the chocolate factory?

Luigi: You see those trucks that bring in the chocolate? I've been a tourist at this factory, but I never saw a machine that turns Cocoa Beans into chocolate!

Mario: Maybe tey don't have enough money to build one.

Luigi: Or.....................

Luigi then walks up to one of the workers of the factory.

Luigi: Hey, I always wanted to know, where do you get all the chocolate that you make into Candy Bars if this factory doesn't work with Cocoa Beans?

Worker: Uhhhhh......that's a secret.

Mario: All that chocolate comes from Choco Mountain, right?

The worker gasps in shock then drags Mario and Luigi to a secret area away from the business.

Worker: How did you know we get the chocolate from there?

Mario: Because we were at Choco Mountain, and we found out the mountain is really made of chocolate!

Worker: I see.

Luigi: Why are you getting your chocolate from there? If you keep that up, there won't be anything left of Choco Mountain. A lot of people are puzzled why the mountain gets smaller every day.

Worker: I wish we could, but it's just that this factory.....

Then the owner of the factory pops out of nowhere.

Owner: Good News! The factory has saved up enough money to buy a Cocoa Bean machine! Now we can make our own chocolate instead of getting it from Choco Mountain!

Worker: Really? All right!

Luigi: Well, I guess that solves that.

Mario: Yeah.

In the end, Mario and Luigi celebrated by having a Mario Kart race in Choco Mountain with all their friends and foes. And no one else found out the secret of Choco Mountain, the chocolate mountain.

**THE END**


End file.
